


tristen's drabbles

by dreaminqs



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminqs/pseuds/dreaminqs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all of my drabbles that i post on my tumblr, @rhysandfiona</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “I don’t think we were ever supposed to make it this far.”

Fiona absentmindedly twisted the chamber of her derringer, trying to calm her nerves. She had asked Rhys, her boyfriend of eight months, to meet her at the Purple Skag to talk to him about something very important. Usually, she would be excited to see Rhys, even though they lived together. This time, however, it was a very different feeling within her. This time, it was a strong feeling of dread and nervousness, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Upon Rhys entering the Purple Skag, Fiona perked up slightly. She pushed her derringer back into her sleeve and forced herself to smile up at him as he sat down in the seat across from her.

“Hey.” Rhys grinned at Fiona.

“Uh, hey.” Fiona replied.

Rhys raised an eyebrow slightly. He could tell that something was wrong with her. He reached out and gently touched her hand in an attempt to reassure her. Fiona noticeably flinched at his touch. He leaned in closer, a concerned look in his eyes. “Hey, Fi, is everything okay?”

Fiona let out a soft sigh. “I… I need to talk to you about something.” Rhys tilted his head slightly. “I think that… I… I don’t think we were ever supposed to make it this far.” Rhys furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Fiona grabbed both of his hands, gently squeezing them. “What I’m saying is, I think we should break up.”

Rhys looked visibly taken aback, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “I, um, okay. Yeah… Okay.”

Fiona frowned, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. “I’m sorry, I just… I just think it’s the best for both of us, with you being the CEO of Atlas and me being a Vault Hunter. I mean, we can always stay friends.” She flashed a reassuring grin.

Rhys nodded sadly before slowly standing up. “Yeah, yeah. I… I better go…” He mumbled before slowly walking off.  
Fiona sighed and rested her chin in her hands. She felt awful, but she knew it had to be done.


	2. "I saved you a seat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 87 from this list: http://chloepriices.co.vu/post/147127260076/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

Tim looked around the room, trying to look for some sort of familiar face in the sea of people, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was absolutely goddamned terrified. Had Fiona not promised that she would be there, he wouldn’t have gone. At that moment, he was worried that she had lied to get him to have fun without her (which was pretty much impossible, he only really had fun with her). He wouldn’t be surprised, though--he knew that before she took up vault hunting, she was a professional liar. That sure didn’t stop him from hoping that she would be there. He decided that he would look around one last time for Fiona before leaving. That last time, however, proved to be successful because, sure enough, Fiona was sitting in a seat close to one of the corners of the room, waving her hands frantically. A grin on his lips, Tim quickly walked over towards Fiona.

"Hey," he said as he stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Hey to you, too." Fiona grinned as she looked up at Tim, her eyes crinkling in the most adorable way. She gently patted the seat next to her. " _I saved you a seat_."

Tim looks slightly taken aback by that. 'I saved you a seat.' Her words ring in his ears and he's almost certain that he just fell in love with her all over again. "I, uh, th-thanks, Fi." He quickly sat down, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"I was worried that you didn't even come out. I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have had as much fun if you weren't here." Fiona had moved her head closer to him, whispering those words to him, almost as if it was a secret.

"I... Of course. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He grinned widely.

"That's good to hear." She suddenly stood up, turning towards him and holding her hands out. "C'mon, let's go dance." Tim hesitantly took her hands and let her lead him to the dance floor and, not surprisingly, he had a great time (all thanks to Fiona).


	3. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts 83 from this list: http://chloepriices.co.vu/post/147127260076/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

"Fiona _aaaaa_!"

With Tim only saying her name, Fiona  _knew_ that he was drunk. He never drew her name out that long when he was sober. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that he would be at least able to talk to her semi-coherently. She cleared her throat before attempting to speak to him. "Hey, Tim! Why... Why did you call me?"

Tim made a confused sound. "What do you mean? You called me?"

Fiona let out another sigh. This was  _not_ gonna be fun. "N-no, you called me, Tim."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, you're right!" He let out a sort of giggle and Fiona couldn't help but smile. "Okay, Fiona, listen. Listen, Fi. Tell me that you're listening."

Fiona let out a semi-amused chuckle before speaking. "Yes, Tim, I'm listening."

"Okay! Great! Um, I kinda... Uh. I need your help Fi."

Fiona frowned. His words made her feel... very worried. "What? Why? What's going on?" She stood up, preparing herself to dart out of her apartment if need be.

"Um, I'm kinda bleeding."

"What?!" Fiona practically screeched into her phone. "I... What the hell? You're either bleeding or you're not. Pick one."

"Okay. Okay, uh. I  _am_ bleeding. Yeah, that is definitely blood."

"Oh my god. Oh my god, okay. Where are you?"

"Um... I am... I'm at my apartment!"

"Okay. Shit, okay. Just...  _Stay there. I’m coming to get you._ "

"Oka _aaaay._ "

~*~*~

Fiona booked it from her apartment to Tim's, bringing some bandages and disinfectant, in case he cut himself pretty badly. Luckily, he didn't live too far from her, so she didn't have to run far. Still, she was pretty out of breath. leaning against the wall next to his door. After a moment, she knocked on the door, Tim opening it seconds after.

"Fiona!" He sounded incredibly happy to see her, which warmed her heart.

"Hey. Where... Where's the blood?"

"Huh? Oh! You should come in, first, Fi." He grinned widely and motioned for her to come inside. Only now did Fiona notice that he had a beer bottle in one hand.

Fiona slowly walked in, finding her way over to his couch and plopping herself down. She patted the seat next to her. "Let's fix you up, kay?"

Tim slowly nodded and walked over towards her, shutting the door behind him. He set down his bottle and showed her his hand. Sure enough, there was a cut on the bottom of his hand that luckily wasn't bleeding anymore. "Is... Is it bad?" He whispered. Fiona quickly shook her head, pulling the disinfectant and the roll of bandages out of her pocket.

She glanced around, looking around for something she could use to clean him up. Luckily, he had a box of tissues nearby. She quickly grabbed a few, pouring a little bit of the chemical on the tissues. Fiona glanced up at Tim for a moment. "This is gonna hurt." She gently placed the tissues against his hand, trying to finish as quickly as possible.

Tim bit his lip, grabbing her knee tightly with his other hand. "Jeez..." He muttered under his breath.

Fiona frowned as she pulled the tissues away. "There... That's done." She flashed him a reassuring grin before grabbing the bandages. Tim clenched his hand for a moment, his eyes staring down at the bandages. "I'm gonna take you back to my apartment, 'kay? I don't want you getting hurt again."

Tim stared up at her for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Fiona opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Tim pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her eyes widened as his hands found their way to her hair, gently threading through it. After a minute, she gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me."

Fiona looked slightly out of breath, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to come up with a response. "It's... It's okay, Tim. How about... When you sober up, then we can kiss again. And then, I'll kiss you back, okay?" Tim nodded slowly. A smile on her lips, she slowly stood up, grabbing his hand gently and pulling him up with her. "Alright, c'mon, time to go." Tim leaned slightly against Fiona as she led him out of his apartment, walking him slowly towards her apartment.

The next morning was basically the best morning of his life.


End file.
